Un último besoa veces el final es solo el comie
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: Un último beso dado para cerrar una etapa y dar comienzo a una nueva.


Un último beso… A veces el final es solo el comienzo.

**Resumen: **Un último beso dado para cerrar una etapa y dar comienzo a una nueva.

**Notas de autora:** Bueno este es el primer desafío que escribo en esta página, espero y sea de su agrado, espero no tener muchos errores pero cualquier cosa estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias para mejorar mis escritos.

Felices fiestas para todos y como siempre digo "nos estamos leyendo".

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

**Géneros**: Drama, romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Desafío: **"Retos del último beso" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

¿Por qué las parejas a veces dejan de amarse?

Una respuesta general, simple y desinteresada es… "por varias razones". Una respuesta particular puede ser porque alguna de las partes involucradas, o ambas, son infieles. O quizás porque, al igual que con todo, el sentimiento cambia y simplemente el amor se acaba.

Es en este predicamento en la que el gran héroe del mundo mágico se encuentra. Con tres hijos en su haber, James, Albus y Lily, llegar a la conclusión de no amar a su esposa, realmente es un predicamento.

Desde hace ya un año que notas ese cambio en ti mismo, cada vez que despiertas, cada vez que regresas de tu trabajo, cada vez que la observas dormir, como ahora, a tu lado.

Ya no sientes tu corazón latir con fuerza, ya no sientes ese cosquilleo en tu estómago cuando la observas desvestirse. Tus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo, ese júbilo cuando regresas de alguna larga misión lejos de casa y eres consciente que los ojos de tu esposa están carentes del mismo sentimiento.

Los años, como muchos dicen, "no pasan solos ni se van sin nada" y es en estos momentos de análisis cuando más comprendes esa frase.

¿Cuándo se había esfumado aquella abrumadora pasión que los había absorbido tan fuerte? ¿En qué momento el amor se había transformado en hábito y compañerismo?

No tienes una respuesta para esto pero lo que sí sabes, la conclusión a la que has arribado es que esta relación que tienes debía acabar, cuanto antes mejor, dilatarlo más solo acarrearía más dolor. Ambos aún tenían el tiempo suficiente como para buscar su felicidad. Y, aunque temes por tus hijos, no deseas que ellos vivan en una mentira, después de todo, en lo que a ti concierne, intentarás por todos los medios resguardar a tus gurines y esperas… no, no esperas, de hecho estás seguro que Ginny hará lo mismo.

Con esto en mente te levantas, a sabiendas que es hoy o nunca, aprovechando que tus hijos están en lo de tus suegros.

Perezosamente, como es habitual en ti, te bañas y cambias mientras tu pelirroja prepara el desayuno. Cuando bajas las escaleras, que hoy te parecen más largas que nunca, llegas a la cocina, te sientas en la mesa y la instas a tomar asiento a tu lado. Por la seriedad en tus verdes ojos ella sabe que es algo importante así que rápidamente la vez instalada en la silla contigua a la tuya.

La miras fijo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que antaño te resultaban tan irresistibles y que ahora solo te provocan un sentimiento de simple cariño camaradería y confianza, suspiras, porque has confirmado tu decisión, aceptando que estás en lo correcto y con la valentía que siempre te ha caracterizado a ti y a los de tu casa, tomas sus manos entre las tuyas y le dices todo lo que piensas y sientes finalizando con un **"ya no te amo"**.

Ella, por su lado, queda en silencio, pero los años de conocerse te dicen que aquel pecoso rostro de traviesas facciones está en realidad analizando cada una de tus palabras, tratando de dar con la respuesta adecuada.

Su rostro se vuelve serio y algo molesto, retira sus manos de las tuyas con algo de brusquedad, te pregunta si ves a alguien más y más importante aún, si amas a alguien más. La miras serio y niegas porque simplemente no es así, notas como su semblante se relaja creyendo y aceptando tus palabras, de nuevo el silencio se instaura roto minutos después por un suspiro, esta vez de parte de tu esposa.

Se observan atentamente y se sonríen cómplices. Nuevamente te das cuenta que los años junto a ella te han hecho conocerla como solo sus padres y hermanos lo hacen, lo cual no te molesta, al contrario, porque justo en ese momento puedes saber casi con exactitud lo que ella te dirá.

Y al igual que al inicio de esta parafernalia sus manos vuelven a estar juntas, aunque ahora son las tuyas las que son apretadas por aquellas suaves y pequeñas manos.

Ginny aceptando lo anteriormente dicho y dando rienda suelta a su corazón también finaliza con un **"yo igual ya no te amo"**.

Por el momento aquello fue más que suficiente, ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, aunque aún había muchos problemas con los cuales lidiar, el primer paso ya estaba dado.

Ambos tomados de la mano suben hasta la que en ese momento había sido la habitación de ambos, grande y espaciosa, con una cama King size para ustedes y sus niños que gustaban cada tanto cruzarse para ser mimados cuando tenían mucha modorra.

Luego de vaciar la habitación, cada quien se retiró a las que serían sus nuevas alcobas, que anteriormente eran para sus ocasionales huéspedes.

Horas después ambos se encuentran nuevamente en la que fuese su habitación, entran y se dejan caer despreocupadamente en el medio del colchón, túboca arriba observando el techo y Ginny boca abajo abrazando la almohada, giran sus rostros para verse directo a los ojos, charlan por horas recordando todo, desde sus años en Hogwarts hasta su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijos, riendo de anécdotas, recordando discusiones hasta que simplemente las palabras se agotan y el acogedor silencio se hace presente.

Con la misma idea en sus corazones sus rostros comienzan a acercarse lentos pero seguros, sus alientos se mezclan, rozan sus narices juguetonamente apenas tocando sus labios, hasta que los unen gentilmente. Ginny pasa su brazo alrededor de tu cuello para profundizar el beso y tú posas la tuya en la cintura de tu esposa apegando así sus cuerpos.

Aquel beso era igual y a la vez distinto a todos los demás porque estaba plagado de sentimientos, cariño, aceptación, alegría, algo de miedo y principalmente de despedida.

Cuando se separan sus labios están húmedos e hinchados, se miran con añoranza, añoranza de un nuevo futuro que se les presenta y que luce prometedor.

Se sonríen entre nerviosos y expectantes, se ponen de pié y tomados de la mano cierran juntos la puerta de aquella habitación para ir en busca de sus retoños.

Se aferran fuerte antes de aparecerse en lo que sus familiares, a sabiendas que tienen mucho que explicar pero, como todo los demás, lo harían juntos, su última acción como pareja…

Fin


End file.
